The dwarfs and the dark tower
by Teachmetowrite
Summary: Kale is summoned by his king, what for he does not know. But it will lead him on his mightiest quest yet, but is there something more to the plot then what he has been told? (Just started this story, would love feedback)


It is said that at the start of all things the great god of my kin walked the lands of the earth crafting as he went from the vast oceans to the grand mountains were forged and the kingdom of stone.

His name was Khalgun and mighty was his deeds of old, when his gaze fell on what he had crafted his heart swelled with pride and purpose on what was next to come.

Khalgun forged the first of the dwarves and formed them he chose two and gave them the knowledge and the embodiment of will to guide their race. They both received a gift, one was given "the Blackhammer" and the other was "the Fellblade"

But there was something forged that day in secret that was not for the betterment of the world

In the years that followed the two dwarves fell to distrust and went their separate ways in the countless generations that passed they lost all knowledge of each other.

Chapter one

But for now at least we start our story in the kingdom of Stone and the line of Kings has been a long and prestigious one since the time of the first dwarfs " King Balor black hammer" is our time honoured Lord of Stone it is from his ancestors that the nine Guild were formed and in the days of old brought peace to the kingdom.

But these are not those times the kingdom is in turmoil as an unknown threat has started to lay its Ugly Head. it's true intentions are not yet clear to the King and his nine Guild Masters, of which I am one and that's where my true test of loyalty began, my name is "Kale Hellbreaker" I am the Guild Master to the king's guard, walking down the fallen Hall of Heroes I noticed several dwarfs painting in gold filigree the honour roll of the Dead, they stop and bow to me as I walk past, I stop to gaze at fallen names of my kin and comrades I shall never see again, I take no heed to the bowling artisans as my gaze falls further down the line I spot my old friend and second-in-command " northern long beard" he is dressed in Royal fatigues, armour glistening red in the torchlight the many runes of power he has sprawled over his armour gives off a light blue glow he has his helmet held respectively in the crook of his left arm, he gave a crisp salute, a right fist slammed sharply over the left half of his breast plate.

Greetings forge father said Northern his voice echoing behind me, Please old friend you have earned the right to call me kale when were in the province of are self's I commented.

Yes my lor... He stopped himself, kale. Said northern reluctantly

Do we know why this meeting of the nine Lords has been summoned said kale, the only thing with that we know for certain that we have lost contact with one of our small cities in the West, it doesn't matter how many messenger's we send none come back" Northern explains.

We kept walking down great hall of hero's till we came to a set doors easily twice the height of a man gilded in gold and silver, wooden panels depict ancient and forgotten Wars.

I opened the grand doors with the ease and smoothness that can only be achieved by the dedication of a lifetime, it rains so smoothly it was practically unheard by the proceedings in the antechamber, the only thing that announced the arrival of myself was the Harold

My arrival in to the antechamber did nothing to stop the commotion and hubbub for even an instance, I took my place and sat down respectfully on the right hand side of the king's throne, "Guild Master Tarik Terindor" of the order was sat next to me he was dressed in Royal garments of red and black trimmed in gold, a ceremonial sword was being held by his equerry to me I held the Guild Master of the order in high regards and has an equal he nodded a greeting at me but it was the way he looked at everyone else it was as if we were insubstantial as dust he probably knows too many secrets for his own good. I can't say that I'm shocked at this as I know first-hand what the order is tasked with; I have sent many foul things to their darkest and deepest cells.

As I look around I noticed little trinkets and objects line in the ground table they are objects that only the Guild Masters hold and show a willingness and right to be heard, just like the others I place my Guild seal of office on the table as is my right, surprisingly this gave two effects that I did not expect first, is that it made the other Guild Masters stop the conversation mid stride and two gave me a sensation of forbidding and Dread that I have not felt since the War of the Dark Tower and those dark days.

The doors swan open with a purposes as King Runin descendant of the first king Strode in with a haste I have not seen in my lord for many years, I and the other Guild Masters stood up Sharply

Please old friends sit down commander Runin gesturing.

We did so as loyal servants of the throne, at an unseen signal two robed rune priests of the Guild of priests walked in and set up an " hard light rune table" from a click of the kings fingers the device flashed in to life with a harsh blue light that left after images on the eyes, the king however seemed unconcerned with the pain of witch light.

Runin without hesitation started pointing to an area In the Weston part of the map,

There on the western plane is the city of Whitestone, we have lost contact and supply lines running to and from Whitestone said the King in a matter of fact.

"Guild Master Kordin" of the kingdoms army stood up and said we have dispatched scouts to the city but it will be another 10 days till they get their assuming all goes well they are carrying "messenger raptors" so an update on the situation will be sent after arrival to Whitestone.

And exactly how many scouts have you sent said Guild Master Tarik in a tone that suggested he didn't really care, asking more for the benefit of the other Guild Masters, then his own.

I have sent 2 units of 15 replied Kordin with a scornful look.

You sent only two units? No additional support protested "Guild Master Abadon"of the iron Foundry.

A Commotion breaks out from the few Guild Masters that have the patience of a new born

I like the king watch with growing disbelief as start to raise weapons, but as soon as Guild Master Kordin put a hand on the pommel of his axe, the king Drew "the Blackhammer"and slammed it's so hard on the ground it's split the flagstones a thunderous boom Echoed around the Dome, stone dust drifted down from the ancient ceiling.

Enough!! Bellowed the king, drawing your weapons and raising your voices solves nothing, Guild Master Kordin will send additional units if required when the messenger raptor reaches us

We don't want to cause of panic in the Kingdom and we don't know what we will become against our Warriors will be ill prepared for what they might find, if anything continued the King

If it please you my king I will send two of my Guild to assist with the search, I suggest. The King as well as three of my fellow Guild Masters seems to agree with this suggestion.

Then its settled kale you will send to your Guild members to assist with the investigation of what happened to Whitestone and with that I call this meeting to adjourn I want reports regarding all Guilds and sub Guilds in regards of the Kingdom commanded the King

Knowing the meeting had concluded me and my fellow Guild Masters study and bowed respectfully as we made our way to the door, kale shout of the King, a moment please.

The other Guild Masters filed out respectfully as they could consider everything that had taken place at the meeting.

I nod to Northern, knowing what this meant he goes without question as I turn to face my King. He looks at me with someone who knows what I am and as someone he fought with side by side, the door closed behind me, I am not sure why the king has asked me to stay, but I am not worried about this, more often than not these days I have stayed to give Council about what's going on in the world ever since the war of the Dark Tower. But I sensed the king did not want my company for Council which is normally the case, "Kale I have held you back after the meeting to discuss a mission of the utmost importance which I think your Guild is best suited for, the city of Whitestone is not the only one to go dark"Runin said ominously, "There has been another in the east 4 days ago at the city of Dawn wall, I was told that the shipment of supplies was going to be to arrive a couple of days late it happens from time to time, but now I'm not too sure thanks to this recent dilemma, I don't want to think that the two can be related in some way be I need to know for Sure. Which is why I'm sending you and 6 of your best and brightest, the rest will stay here to defend the kingdom and prepare for the worst".

"As you wish my lord" I said and bowed, "I will have the Guild members send you daily reports on the status of the Kingdom and its defences".

"Thank you old friend we will need your Guild at the end" said Runin gratefully

"I wish only to serve" I replied honoured.

"Then I will leave the matter in your capable hands" said Runin before he took his leave. I bow respectfully and make my way to the door as I walk back throw the hall of hero's I cannot shake the feeling that something's wrong.

The guild hall of the kings guard is the second largest in the kingdom it has a master Masons touch to it and of course being a dwarf made his mark on it there the main hall and at the back of it on the left side are corridors leading to the dorms of which every member has one further on from the dorms are the senior rooms at the very end is the Guild Masters sanctuary on the right side corridor Leeds to the armoury the sparring Court the practice cages the channelling room further on down two flights of stairs lies the Guilds private forge and the tinkers room at the back of the hole behind the long table where the Guild master and the senior officers eat it's a set of double doors which leads to the Guilds library

I was sat in my private sanctuary avast domed room with painted frescoes on the Ceiling with crystalline light in the Centre of the Dome paintings and statues of the past Guild Masters line the walls and alcoves staring at me with past judgement day one of the only things that line the walls behind me were some of the most revered heads of animals in the Kingdom among of where my personal armour, weapons and artefacts some of which were passed down from Guild Master to Guild Master handcrafted by myself and gifts of rare beauty and secret power. A furious knocking at my sanctuary door stirs me back to the present moment "ENTER!" I shout not looking out from my Work, Northern opened the door and waited patiently as I put my device to one side to give him my full attention but somehow he always knew when I needed to talk to him it must have something to do with his gift or could be the fact that he has been in the Guild longer than I have, "We have been given a mission to go to the city of DawnWall,to find out what's going on with the kingdom and why" I sighed. Northern looked shocked, "Dawn Wall as well my lord? This is ill news, how many of our Guild is going?" he asked, as he asked me this I gave him a list of 6 names, "And I want then prepped and ready to move out 8 hours". "The rest, have them report to the King for the supervision of the other Guilds and defence of the Kingdom by the King's orders" I commanded.

"I shall see to it that the Guild seniors know their orders come from directly from you and the King and don't worry about this small contingency" as Northern peered at the list of names "you finitely know the Guild well kale" Northern said knowingly "oh I almost forgot Zan from our Guilds Seekers has found a possible recruit but he would like you to have a word with her".

I raise an inquisitive eyebrow, in all my long years as guild master I've never been asked to speak with a prospect recruit"Where may I find her"?I gestured to Northern to indicate if he knew her name. "Linara" he said spotting my gesturing hand"And you'll find her at the engineers Guild down in "Iron GearPlaza".

on my way to the engineers Guild I find myself wondering what sort of gifted Person Zan has found never before has he found one of the gifted he could not ask or persuade to join the Brotherhood of Stone it is a great honour to join The Guild as has not many get the opportunity to do so.

As I walk up to the gates and buttresses to the engineers Guild I am greeted by 'Guild Master Boris He is not what you would expect, he wears a simple what used to be white overall with a black leather apron from his hair was closely cropped to his head and the thing closely resembling a beard under his chiselled chin is scorched and missing in places, in fact the only thing that stands him out as the master of the guild is Guild he wears around his neck on a chain made from some sort of metal but I cannot tell what it is beneath layers of dirt and grime.

"Greetings brother" I shout with laughter in my voice "It has been a long time, Kale My Brother how in Khalgun's name are you?" "Good and how is the guild treating you?"I reply"aye it's treating me fair and Zan told me the reason I why your here, she's in the work shop Linara is one of my finest student I'll introduce you".

As we walked through what seemed an endless work shop as Boris put it we come to a room that for want of a better word was a shack compared with the work shop "She's in there" He said with an embarrassing grin. "Gratitude brother" I smiled as we grasp wrists.

I open the door and as my eyes fix on her I notice immediately the power in the air it's as if static electricity, the hairs on the back of my head stand on end I see why Zan asked me to speak to her

She is staring at some papers spread out across a wooden workbench without looking up she says"Well it's about time you're got here", a confused look crosses my brow"you were expecting me?"I reply my mind trying to keep up with the conversation, a heavy sigh of annoyance escaped her lips"Of course I was expecting you, I sent you to go and get me the tools I asked for", she explains to me as if I was a child. A small grin crosses my face as my mind finally has caught up to the current conversation "I think you have the wrong Person,I am Guild Master Kale of the King'sguard..."But before I can continue she looks up sharply with an expression of panic and shock crossing her face.

"I am deeply sorry guild master Kale! My most sincere apologies I mistook you for one of my work colleagues!" she exclaimed red in the face with embarrassment. I wave away her apology seeing it as a natural mistake that anyone could have made"I'm here because I have some things to ask you if hear me out", she nods her head as if she unknowingly knows what I'm about to ask her,"Now do you know what the kings guard is?"Linara seems to give this some thought after a while she says "It is the embodiment of the Kingdom, a symbol that all our kin can Aspire to be greater than they can be, but not all can receive the honour""my second question to you why just anyone cannot join the King's Guard?" another pause as Yet more thought goes to her answer,"Nobody really knows the answer to this my lord, the only thing anyone knows is that the members of the kings guard have what people call the gift a confused look Crossed her face for a brief second before continuing"But what this gift is I don't know".I'm amazed at what she knows I but help but wonder if it is the gift talking and not her

"Well I can honestly say I'm impressed, not a lot of people know that much and as for you Linara" she jumps slightly at the mention of her name," I have a question for you Linara, if you think you'll be up for the challenge will you join my guild?, will you be a part of the kings guard and protect the kingdom to the best of your abilities known and unknown?"

Linara's back straightened and replied"my lord it'll be the finest Honour of my life" as she took to a knee.

"Please not so formal" I say with a grin, "With your acceptance we should go back to the guild hall to get you armed and suited,your coming with me".

As we are leaving the work Shop I heard a voice calling my name. "KALE!" Boris gasps running to keep up he holds a gilded wooden box under one of his arm "Wait...I have something for you, something I've been working on for a while"he presents the box in front of me and opens the lid, inside lies what looks like a half crossbow, half metal tube, "May I ask what it is?"I enquire, Boris just stares at me and gives me a evil grin,"A mechanical beauty!" he replies grinning manically"But its technical name is a firing iron, but I suspect you'll pick it up on how it works along the way gust be careful with it, I hope it helps if you get in a close one" Boris continues,"Gratitude Brother!" I say with eagerness in my voice grasping him in an Warriors embrace wrist to wrist.

Instead of walking back to the guild hall I venture to the stables with Linara in Step behind me I do not need to see the Linara's confused expression I can hear in a voice when she asks me,"um..My lord where are we going? I thought the Guildhall was that way!"she gestured to somewhere to my left."I know but that is not where we are going,we're going to a place I think you haven't been for a long time,the surface". As Linara and I made it to the front Gate of the Inner keep we hear the whining and creak of gears as light Pierce's through the opening grand doors and the portcullis as it rises from the ground.

Linara shielded her face from the blinding glare of the sun as her eyes focused she takes a rare opportunity to savour the experience of the landscape before her."Over there" I shout Above the bustling noise of the city in front my finger is a large Circular building with a flat roof, as we entered two members of my Guild are standing guard,"ah Lorenzo and Grenda I'd like you to meet our newest Guild number Linara""greetings" she says shyly behind me."Are the ironsides ready for departure?" "Aye my lord"said Grenda assuredly, I hear a familiar screech as Nerovar My faithful companion recognises my voice. I turn to Linara, "Lorenzo will show you the Armoury at the back of the stables, and he will help you get what you need for the journey to Dawn wall". Lorenzo nodded solemnly and walks to the armoury at the back with Linara in Gleefull lock step. I see northern attending his Ironsidewith the gentleness you would have not expected from someone of his bulk, on his back lies his double handed war axe, without turning round he says"hello there guild mas..." he stops suddenly "Kale" he corrects himself, "everything's on schedule and I see we have a new travelling companion, is that the one Zan asked you to speak with?""Aye it is and I can see why he asked me, can you not feel the power radiating off her?I have not felt search raw power in a long time ever since 'him'". Northern lowers his head in memory"I did notice something odd about her, I trust you have a plan kale?" he asked as he turned around. I nod to confirm his thoughts.

I change the topic as fast as decency would allow, "can you get an extra Ironside ready and armoured for Linara?" Yes my lord" said Northern "I'll get Mard the stable boy on it right away she can have Naproxes". Walking to the back of the armoury I hear Lorenzo saying "and your weapon of choice" i knowing instinctively that she will pick a hammer and a short sowed, "a hammer and short sowed please" says Linara a small smile splits my face as I walk in the back room, they tern to face me. The armour is to your satisfaction I ask, a black skin tight bodyglove with thick bots, lather stapes connoted dark iron and steel armour plats with gold trim and a waist cape that goes to the back of her knees, the hall thing fitted her physic with an expecting buttery that cert the eye. " it's time" I say walking to the Centre of the stable I gesture her to come closer she dose so without question, "linara Arkan you have been chosen by the kings guard to join are ranks" a guild forms up around linara drawing there weapons and raising them to their chests in salute, as done by many generations before, white light starts to flow from my body to linara it looks like I'm being involved in white Flame, my eyes start to glow a dual blue and every word has an echo as if from a deep pit. Time seemed to slow down and ever thing became as still as ice, "will you join us as I extended a hand and throw the calm linara Spock just once "i will".


End file.
